


【授權翻譯】秋葉 Autumn Leaves

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 秋天代表斯內普和他的學徒格蘭傑小姐在郊外蒐集魔藥材料。短故事。AU。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】秋葉 Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026885) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

秋天代表斯內普和他的學徒格蘭傑小姐在郊外蒐集魔藥材料。

他發覺不用她的教名稱呼她變得越來越難了。或者甜蜜點說，是一些被禁止的事。

赫敏很享受秋天，今天她看到了一堆樹葉：褐色、銅色和古銅色的。她很想與斯內普分享，但那些還是又一次地停滯在她的咽喉裡。她已經能想像他單調地盯著他，然後向她做出一個不耐煩的表情。

她記得他那些突然而匆匆的掃視，在他認為她不會察覺到的時候。混合著熱切、謹慎還有希望……但也許一切只是她的想像。

風涼刺骨，一股狂風掀起落葉，並把他們吹散到各處，包括在他們的四周和他們頭上。

她察覺到一些樹葉黏在她的髮上，而斯內普突然出現了在她眼前，一雙黑眼睛躊躇不定。

「讓我來吧，格蘭傑小姐。」在他用他溫暖的一雙手靈巧地撥走那些樹葉前他用那把低沉的聲音說。

「謝謝你，先生。」他溫和地說。「你頭上，呃，也有些樹葉。」

她抬手把它們從他的黑髮撥走。她的手剛剛顫了一下嗎？她太大膽了……但她被獎勵了一個熱烈的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
